Unbelievable
by purplepagoda
Summary: Angela is acting strange. She has a secret that she's keeping from Tony. Will it tear them apart or will it bring them together.
1. Chapter 1

"Tony," she huffs as he whizzes around the kitchen. She leans against the counter.

"Huh?"

"Can we talk?"

"In a minute," he answers as he throws strips of bacon into a frying pan. As the grease starts popping she leaves the room. This goes unnoticed by Tony. He puts four plates on the table. Jonathan, and Mona come in as he sits out the milk. They take their seats.

"Jonathan where's your mother?"

"She was in the living room."

"Doing what?"

"Sitting on the couch."

Tony pushes the door open, and goes into the living room. He finds that it's empty. He calls out for her, "Angela?"

"I'm up here," she calls from upstairs.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," she replies.

He makes his way to the staircase. He climbs the stairs. When he reaches the top he pauses for a moment. He then heads towards her bedroom. He stops at her door. It's open just a crack. He taps the door gently with his knuckles. "Can I come in?"

"Can I stop you?" she questions.

"No," he responds.

He pushes the door open and steps into the room. He finds her sitting on the end of the bed with her elbows on her knees. Her head rests in the palm of her hands.

"Something wrong?"

"No," she lies, "I just have a headache."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she snarls.

He takes a seat next to her on the bed. He gently places his hand on her leg. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she answers.

"Nothing? So what did you want to talk to me about earlier?"

"Nothing. Forget I even said anything."

"No, tell me what's going on."She sits up, and looks over at him. She folds her hands in her lap.

"I just didn't want bacon," she fibs.

"You have to speak up, you know that I..."

"You can be deaf sometimes?"

"Yeah," he nods shamefully.

"It's ok."

"You're upset about the bacon?"

"I'm not upset."

"So what are you up here sulking for?"

"I'm not sulking."

He takes another look at her, "Have you been crying."

"No, why would you think that?"

"Your eyes look red, and puffy."

"Thanks."

"Angela what's going on. What were you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you get out of bed last night."

"I can't pee?"

"You don't look so good. You look pale are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine," she reassures him.

"I don't think that you should go to work today."

"I think I can manage."

"You're afraid the boss might fire you?" he jokes.

"Ha, ha."

"She can be pretty tough sometimes," he smiles.

"Tony I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can tell that there's something on your mind."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please."

"Please leave it alone."

"Are you coming down for breakfast?"

"No, I told you I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? You didn't eat very much at dinner last night. You don't like my pork chop do you? Just admit it, you never have."

"It's not that Tony."

"So what? Why all of the sudden do you not want to eat? You think I'm trying to poison your or something?"

"No."

"Will you please just tell me what's going on?"

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can we discuss this later? I need to get into the office early today."

"Yeah, ok," he agrees.

He leaves the room, and she follows him down the stairs. That evening Mona arrives home before Angela. She heads to the kitchen for a snack. Tony is working on dinner.

"How was your day at the office?"

"I hate my boss."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"And why is that?"

"She didn't come in until ten o'clock and she had ten phone calls from clients. What am I supposed to say? You can only say she's in a meeting so many times. She never has that many meetings."

"What do you mean she didn't come in until ten? She left before you did. She said she had to get to the office early today."

"She wasn't at the office."

"Where was she?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. When she came in she rushed straight into her office. I took her all of her messages, and she told me to leave her alone. She looked like she had been crying. All she kept saying was, 'This can't be happening'. She wouldn't elaborate."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. She said she had to stop and pick something up after work."

"I see."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony doesn't say anything to Angela when she gets home. But that night when he's in bed, he can't take it any longer. He stares at his magazine blankly. He closes it, and places it on the stand next to him. He looks over at Angela who reads her book, in bed next to him. She feels his eyes on her, and closes her book.

"What?" she questions.

"What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mona said that you didn't come in until ten this morning."

"You know mother."

"Yeah, she rats you out every chance she gets."

"Tony..."

"Is something going on?"

"No."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No."

"Are you sick?"

"Why are you asking?"

"She said that you kept saying 'This can't be happening,'. What can't be happening?"

"You know how dramatic mother can be."

"Angela I feel like you're keeping something from me, and I don't like it."

"Tony... now is not a good time."

"For what?"

"To discuss this."

"When would be a good time?"

"I don't know," she shrugs, "I'll let you know when I'm ready to talk."

"I want to talk now," he insists.

"You want to talk now?"

"Yes I want to know what's going on with you. I want to know why you're being so secretive."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't... I just... now is not the right time."

"Now is not the right time? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what to think."

"About what?"

"Tony I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?"

"I don't know how you're going to take this."

"Take what? Are you cheating on me?"

"No."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"So what then?"

She looks away.

"Angela."

She turns her head and looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know that you're probably not going to want to hear this. I know now is not the right time. I don't know how it happened. I mean I know how it happened, but I just can't believe it. It's unreal. I just I don't know how to handle it," she blubbers with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Handle what? I can't help you through this if I don't know what's going on."

"I'm afraid to tell you."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that you're going to react badly."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't want you to leave."

"Angela I'm not going anywhere. You know that. You're stuck with me forever, or at least until one of us dies."

"Promise that you won't freak out."

"I'll try not to."

"If you feel like you're going to say something stupid just don't say anything at all."

"That's a tall order."

"Tony..."

"Ok. I'll try," he agrees.

She takes a deep breath, and wipes the tears off her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant," she announces.

He just stares at her for several moments. "Please say something," she mutters under her breath.

"That's what you were afraid to tell me?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just..."

"You just what?"

"The timing is terrible. And we're too old. And the other two are grown. And did I mention, we're too old."

"This is great."

"Great?" she swallows hard.

"You don't think so?"

She looks away.

"It's ok if you don't."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Losing you, having to do this on my own. And I don't even really know how I feel about this. I'm still in shock. What if there's something wrong..."

"The first thing you need to do is breathe. Just take a breath."

"I can't."

"This is why you haven't been eating?"

"I feel so nauseous all day long. I don't feel like eating anything, I know it's not going to stay down."

"How long have you known this?"

"I don't know. A few weeks."

"A few weeks?"

"I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure. I had a doctor's appointment this morning. And he confirmed it. I have an appointment to see him again in two weeks."

"I'm sorry that you're scared. You should know that I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
